


achilles, come down

by sinisinevitable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Song fic, Suicidal Sam Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, i found a sad song and made it apply to supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisinevitable/pseuds/sinisinevitable
Summary: Sam trust me please don’t do this.I don’t want you to go, please don’t go, don’t leave me.Poor Sam believe me they would never love you.Oh please Sam, as if I would ever care if you stayed or went, it would make my life so much easier if you left.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	achilles, come down

**Author's Note:**

> !TW- SUICIDE THE ENTIRETY OF THIS STORY IS TALKING ABOUT SUICIDE AND A CHARACTER ATTEMPTING IF IT MAY TRIGGER YOU HERE IS YOUR CHANCE TO TURN BACK!  
> a song fic of "achilles come down" by gang of youths  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLPTlHKKY50  
> the whole song is amazing and i'd recommend that you check it out.  
> how to read this-  
> the nice things said are obviously dean trying to prevent sam from killing himself  
> while bold is lyrics from the song itself (that switches from nice like dean, trying to prevent achilles from dying, to mean like sam, trying to get achilles to jump)  
> and the demeaning things are sam's thoughts that he's saying out loud during his attempt  
> in the end there are parentheses, the one both in bold, which is still a song lyric, and the ones in regular are dean, are trying to prevent both sam and achilles and sam from jumping off the rooftop  
> the last line is sams it is the only line in italic

Sam trust me please don’t do this.

I don’t want you to go, please don’t go, don’t leave me.

**Achilles**

**Achilles**

**Achilles come down, won’t you**

**Get up**

**Get up off the roof?**

Poor Sam believe me they would never love you.

Oh please Sam, as if I would ever care if you stayed or went, it would make my life so much easier if you left.

**Achilles**

**Achilles**

**Achilles**

**Jump now**

**You are absent of cause**

**Or excuse**

I don’t want you to leave me okay Sam? If you die, I die with you. I will jump off right after you.

Please Sam just don’t do this, We can fix this we can change it, anything Sammy I’ll do anything just dont do this.

**Where you go**

**I’m going**

**So jump and I’m jumping**

**Since there is no me without you**

Sam stop kidding yourself, you’re never going to be wanted. I mean honestly did you actually think I cared?

Honestly. You get everyone killed.

Everyone. I don’t want to see your face. But I have to cause dare little Sammy feel sad.

**It is empty , Achilles**

**So end it all now**

**It’s a pointless resistance**

**For you**

You are so much more than what everyone has told you.

Please Sammy you can’t leave me. I can’t- I won’t survive that. Sammy please. I love you.

Just come down okay?

**You may feel no purpose**

**Nor a point for existing**

**It’s all just conjecture and gloom**

**And there may not be meaning**

**So find one and seize it**

**Do not waste yourself on this roof**

You are nothing to me. Do you understand that?

Can Sammy get it through his thick little skull that Dean doesn’t want you here.

He doesn’t need you here.

He would be so much better without you here.

Just take the step let him go, make it better for everyone else.

**You want the acclaim**

**The mother of mothers (it's not worth it Achilles)**

(Sammy please can you hear me?)

**More poignant than fame**

**Or the taste of another (don't listen Achilles)**

(Come on Sammy, Just listen to me, okay?)

**But be real and just jump**

**You dense motherfucker (you're worth more, Achilles)**

(You are more than everything you hear me?)

**You will not be more**

**Than a rat in the gutter (so much more than a rat)**

(You are so much more than everyone has ever said. Please Sammy. Please listen to me.)

**You want my opinion (no one asked your opinion)**

(No one else has ever understood, come on Sammy just please. I need you.)

**My opinion you've got**

**You asked for my counsel (no one asked for your thoughts)**

(I need you, you are everything. Sammy please just take a step back. Please just come to me.)

**I gave you my thoughts**

**Be done with this now**

**And jump off the roof**

**Can you hear me Achilles?**

**I'm talking to you**

_“I’m sorry Dean. I’m so sorry.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! it's only the second fic that i've posted to ao3, it my be confusing i just write weird sometimes. if that is the case feel free to comment asking what something may mean, i love it when anyone interacts with my stories.  
> -e


End file.
